Amor, ducha matinal y café
by VicPin
Summary: Clyde Donovan acepta una propuesta sumamente inesperada por parte del bully Josh Meyers con tal de librarse de estar pagando cuotas... ::Meyovan:: Mejor pásenle y denle oportunidad a este fic. ::LEMON::


**Amor, ducha matinal y café.**

Clyde estaba terriblemente asustado.

Josh Meyers, miembro de la pandilla de bravucones de la preparatoria, lo tenía aprisionado entre las paredes del baño de la escuela. Clyde era víctima frecuente de sus abusos en los últimos años y el tipo disfrutaba mucho de joderle todos los días por cualquier pretexto, desde las agresiones físicas hasta las humillaciones públicas.

Nadie podía meterse con Meyers, ni siquiera Craig, Token, Tweek o sus propios compañeros de pandilla, quienes, a pesar de ser bravucones, le tenían un miedo atroz.

En fin, ahí estaban los dos, bully y víctima, solos en el baño. La puerta está bloqueada gracias al fuerte amarre que hizo el bully con los trazos de la chaqueta de Clyde, pero golpeada constantemente y con desesperación dese afuera por varios de los estudiantes, especialmente Craig, sus amigos y el grupo de Stan.

- ¡CLYDE! – gritaba Token mientras empujaba la puerta - ¡CLYDE, AGUANTA!

- ¡CLYDE! – gritaba Kyle - ¡CLYDE, NO TE DEJES! ¡DEFIÉNDETE!

- ¡MEYERS, SI LE TOCAS UN PELO, JURO QUE TE MATARÉ! – gritaba Craig con furia mientras tomaba un extintor para golpear la perilla de la puerta - ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡CLYDE, AGUANTA!

El pelicastaño sabía qué era lo que quería Meyers, y, sacando de sus bolsillos un pequeño fajo de dinero, le dijo:

- A-aquí t-tienes la c-cuota, Josh.

Meyers sonrió malévolamente y tomó el pequeño fajo.

El pobre Donovan esperaba que al menos así pudiera irse corriendo antes de que Josh le diera su golpiza o humillación semanal; empero, Josh lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y, con voz maliciosa, le dijo:

- Creo que ya es momento de fijar una nueva cuota, ¿eh, Donovan?

- ¿U-una n-nueva cuota?

- Sí… Sólo que esta vez te daré el privilegio de elegir el tipo de pago que podrías hacerme…

- Uhmmm…E-está bien… ¿C-cuál es el primero?

- Pues el pago de siempre: El mismo día, la misma hora y el mismo lugar, pero ahora con 30 dólares de cuota…

- ¡¿Q-qué? ¡Es demasiado lo que pides! – replicó Donovan en un intento de enfrentarle.

Josh le alzó del suelo y lo miró con ojos destellantes de maldad; Clyde tembló enseguida, a sabiendas de que replicar a Josh Meyers era sinónimo de golpiza brutal y con el hospital como lugar de descanso.

- ¡E-está bien! – exclamó el pobre castaño lleno de miedo - ¡Está bien! ¡Acepto la nueva cuota!

- ¿En serio? Aún no escuchaste mi segunda opción… Que tal vez te resulte más ventajosa y beneficiosa para los dos, especialmente para ti.

- Ungh… ¿Y… Y cuál es esa segunda opción?

Josh sonrió.

Bajó a Clyde, se acercó poco a poco al asustado pelicastaño y le susurró unas palabras en el oído.

Lo que Donovan haya escuchado lo dejó con la boca abierta y con los ojos dilatados; Myers se apartó de él con la misma sonrisa que le dedicó momentos antes. Clyde simplemente no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

- ¿M-me estás diciendo que…?

- Sí… Y la ventaja de esa segunda opción es que no habrá más humillación pública, sino una humillación más… privada, tampoco habrán golpizas que te hagan llorar como el marica que eres… Ni mucho menos tendrías que soltar 30 dólares semanales… Pero eso lo dejo a tu consideración…

Clyde estaba realmente indeciso; la primera opción era el pago de una cuota absurda, dígase por "protección y deuda" contra otros bravucones y dejarse hacer papilla, lo que le acarreaba un sinfín de problemas, especialmente con su familia a quien les tenía que mentir para obtener esa cantidad de dinero…

Pero la segunda opción era, sin duda alguna, asquerosa para él. Aunque habría que agregarle la ventaja de ya no tener qué mentirle más a su familia para obtener la "cuota" ni soportar más golpizas.

Opción 1: La rutina de siempre.

Opción 2: Dar y recibir.

La decisión era difícil y complicada, y sin embargo sabía que de una u otra manera él saldría perdiendo. No había opción: O era la golpiza o era someterse a la petición que el pelinegro de larga cabellera le había sugerido.

- ¿Y bien? – inquirió Myers, quien se estaba impacientando con la deliberación de Clyde - ¿Qué opción eliges?

Clyde suspiró y, con tristeza, pronunció las palabras que sellarían su destino…

* * *

><p>Clyde gimió de asombro ante la capacidad de respuesta que daba su cuerpo a la electrizante caricia que Josh le prodigaba a su miembro con sus labios.<p>

Una noche.

Sólo una noche era lo que Meyers le había pedido esa mañana en la escuela. Sólo una noche en el que el bully fuera el dueño absoluto de la calidez de su cuerpo y de todo lo que le entregue el castaño.

Clyde se arqueó ante la maestría de Meyers de prodigarle el placer más exquisito que nunca había experimentado en toda su vida; nunca antes había reaccionado así cuando Bebe le hacía sexo oral... Es más, Bebe se quedaría pendeja a lado de Meyers si se hiciera una competencia sobre quién lo hace mejor.

- Por favor… - gemía con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tranquilo – susurraba el hombre con tono dulce -… Estarás bien. Lo prometo.-

Dicho esto, Josh mojó un dedo con su saliva y, antes de que Clyde se diera cuenta, lo metió en la cavidad anal del aludido; Clyde lloró de dolor al sentir la intrusión del dedo de Josh en esa área mientras que el bully continuaba prodigándole sus más cálidas atenciones a su miembro.

El dedo entraba y salía de su entrada por un momento hasta que Josh hizo el mismo procedimiento y metió dos dedos en lugar de uno. Clyde gemía cada vez más, moviendo sus caderas en señal de que quería más de esas atenciones que le hacían hervir la sangre.

Josh quería preparar al castaño para que pudiera recibir su pene sin más sensación que el placer, aunque estaba consciente de que podría experimentar momentáneamente el dolor dado el grosor de su miembro. El joven Donovan sentía que estaba a punto de explotar; podía dar fe de ello al sostenerse con fuerza de las sábanas; el placer era tan grande que podría jurar que Josh quería transmitirle algo más allá de una aparente mala voluntad…

Y no estaba equivocado.

Josh quería que Clyde sintiera todo lo que él siente cada vez que lo ve.

Quería que sintiera la lujuria que él experimentaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca; quería que sintiera las ansias de amarrarle en su lecho y de poder hundirse en él hasta perderse. Quería marcarlo como su propiedad, como un macho marca a su hembra.

Quería que Clyde se diera cuenta de que quería tener su compañía todas las noches y todos los días, de que quería tener su lecho impregnado de su olor para poder aspirarlo cada mañana e inundarse en las aguas del tiempo y del olvido por un instante antes de volver a la realidad.

Quería decirle con el cuerpo lo que no podía expresar con las palabras.

Quería decirle lo que jamás pensó que sentiría por una persona.

Sin poder resistirse más, se colocó de entre las piernas del castaño y, rozando la punta de su miembro con la entrada, le dijo:

- Sentirás un poco de dolor al principio… Pero verás que lo vas a sentir bien después de un rato.

- ¡NO! ¡ESO NO!

Y, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de Clyde, Josh se hundió en la cavidad del joven; Clyde, al sentir esa intrusión, lanzó un grito de dolor. El órgano de Josh era de buen grosor; éste se quedó quieto por un momento para que la cavidad de Clyde se acostumbrara a su intrusión.

- Tranquilo – susurraba el bully en el oído de Clyde, quien sentía la respiración pesada -… Simplemente relájate…

- Me duele – replicaba el joven en un hilillo de voz.

- El dolor pasará si cooperas. Créeme… Hasta lo disfrutarás.

El joven castaño, creyendo finalmente en la palabra de Josh, asintió al mismo tiempo que rodeaba el cuello del bully con sus brazos y las caderas con sus piernas.

Enseguida el joven de cabellera negra empezó a penetrar una y otra vez con lentitud, dándole a Clyde tiempo para poder acostumbrarse. Como distracción, Josh empezaba a besarle el cuello y los labios, acciones a los que Clyde correspondía con avidez.

Afuera del solitario departamento, la ciudad de Denver había paralizado sus actividades por la lluvia que bañaba sus edificios. Los transeúntes corrían cubriéndose con lo que estuviera en mano. El sonido de las gotas caer era lo único que animaba a los amantes a seguir entrelazándose entre sí, gemir quedamente y prodigarse de palabras tiernas y caricias.

Josh tenía razón al decir que Clyde disfrutaría de su encuentro sexual; el joven susurraba el nombre del que lo poseía en medio de una respiración entrecortada y con el cuerpo sudoroso; el bully transmitía a su "víctima" toda clase de sueños, anhelos y esperanzas a través de su cuerpo.

_Me enamoré de ti desde el momento en que te vi_, pensaba Josh mientras ambos cambiaron de posición; ahora Clyde era el que estaba en la posición dominante, empalándose a sí mismo en el miembro de su amante con Josh sosteniéndole fuertemente sus caderas.

_Quiero que seas mi compañero de toda la vida…_

Clyde movía sus caderas con fuerza, dando a entender que estaba al punto del colapso…

_Quiero que tú y yo seamos uno solo… Aunque sea por esta noche…_

Ambos nuevamente cambiaron de lugar; Josh lo penetraba con más fuerza mientras que Clyde gemía y se sostenía con fuerza de las sábanas del lecho.

- ¡J-Josh! ¡M-me… me… me v-!

- ¡Yo también! – replicaba el castaño.

Entonces Josh tomó a Clyde para sentarlo estando aún empalado en su miembro, lo abrazó con mucha fuerza y lo besó en los labios al mismo tiempo que gimieran por el orgasmo que estaban teniendo en ese momento.

Tras el orgasmo, ambos colapsaron, uno encima del otro, en el lecho; Josh le dio un tierno beso en el hombro al castaño mientras éste recuperaba la respiración tras la intensa actividad y le susurró en el oído:

- Te amo… Perdóname.

Clyde abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Estaba totalmente drogado o lo que había escuchado era verdad?

El castaño quiso apartarse del pelinegro e irse inmediatamente, pero éste lo aprisionó con fuerza en el lecho y le dijo:

- Comprendo tu molestia, Clyde. Por favor, déjame que te explique…

- ¡¿Explicarme qué, Josh? – replicó alterado - ¿Las razones por las que estuviste haciendo de mi vida un infierno en los últimos cinco años, tratándome como una mierda? ¡Déjame ir!

- ¡No, no te irás de aquí hasta que me escuches!

- ¡Déjame!

Ambos jóvenes forcejearon, pero Josh lo tomó del cuello y le besó nuevamente. A medida de que aquél roce de labios se profundizaba, Clyde se calmaba; contento con el resultado, Josh separó su boca de la de Clyde y le dijo:

- Desde el momento en que pisé la escuela de South Park y te vi ahí, en el comedor, me enamoré de ti. Si te traté como una mierda fue porque esa era la única manera de que notaras mi existencia…

- Josh…

Josh se salió de la cavidad de Clyde, se incorporó y, sentándose en el borde de la cama, añadió:

- Tú tenías ojos para Craig, para Token y para esa puta de Bebe. Incluso tenías ojos para ese idiota de Cartman, pero no para mí, un tipo que no es del todo malo… Bueno, si quitamos la cuestión de que estuve en prisión durante un buen de tiempo sólo por la estupidez de adornar la casa de alguien con papel higiénico…

- ¿Eh? ¿Papel higiénico?

- ¿Mmmh?

- Bueno… Escuché que estuviste en prisión porque golpeaste salvajemente a alguien…

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Jesucristo, no! Tampoco he llegado tan bajo como Boyett, el líder de mi pandilla. De Trent si te puedo decir que estuvo en prisión por muchas cosas, pero yo jamás le he tocado un pelo a nadie de esa manera para ir a parar a la prisión.

Clyde se sintió aliviado y añadió:

- Me alegra saber eso, aunque no justifica el hecho de que me hayas tratado como a una mierda. Y si dices estar enamorado de mí, ¿no pudiste al menos acercarte a mí y decirme algo en privado?

- Sí, pude haberlo hecho, pero… soy algo tímido para esas cosas… Y… Realmente no quisiera que por mi culpa todos mis amigos te estén jodiendo… Por eso me enfoqué mucho en joderte… Y lamento mucho que sea a-

La frase no fue terminada…

Clyde posó sus labios sobre el bully, callando así esa especie de letanía de "justificaciones".

Y lo que sucedió después de ese beso se quedó en la habitación de ese solitario departamento en una noche de lluvia.

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Buenos días, Denver! ¡Feliz Lunes tengan todos ustedes!...<em>

La radio empezó a sonar al mismo tiempo que en el departamento se escuchaba la caída del agua de la regadera del baño.

Eran las 7 de la mañana en Denver; los autos empezaron a hacer el ruido cotidiano de un tráfico infernal para llegar al trabajo y a la escuela. El Sol ya había salido a alegrar el día a la fauna urbana ubicada en los parques y edificios de las avenidas.

En el departamento se podía sentir el olor a café recién hecho y se escuchaba la melodía "Call Me When You're Sober" de Evanescense en la radio. Junto a éste, conectado de manera asombrosa a una grabadora contestadora , había un Blackberry último modelo, el cual desviaba a la contestadora toda una serie de mensajes provenientes de un montón de gente que estaba preocupada por ambos, especialmente por Clyde, desde que el jueves desaparecieran de la escuela.

En el baño, Clyde y Josh se daban una ducha en medio de juegos, comentarios y otras cosas; mañanas como esa sin duda alguna eran reconfortantes para la pareja, la cual había regresado de un viaje de tres días a Auckland, Nueva Zelanda, con el dinero que Josh había recaudado durante el tiempo en que fastidiaba a Clyde en conjunto con sus ahorros de toda la vida.

Al terminar de darse su baño, ambos jóvenes se pusieron sus prendas y se sentaron a desayunar algunas frutas que habían comprado la noche anterior en el supermercado. No obstante, con su taza de café en mano, Josh fue a la mesa de la sala y apretó el botón de encendido de la contestadora.

- Vamos a ver qué tanto nos dejaron de mensajes – se dijo para sí…

Y con el primer timbre, se empezó a escuchar el saludo inicial:

_- Tiene usted 560 mensajes. ¿Desea escucharlas todas?_

- Sí – respondió el pelinegro muy asombrado al apretar el botón para escuchar el mensaje de bienvenida:

_- Hola, estás llamando al celular de Josh Meyers. Deja tu mensaje… Y tal vez te llame más tarde._

Después del timbre, se escuchó el primer mensaje, que era de un Craig Tucker enojado.

_- Jueves 20 de Enero. 7:30 de la noche: ¡Escúchame bien, hijo de puta! ¡Libera a Clyde, maldito cabrón chupa bolas! ¡Te partiré la madre si encuentro su cadáver tirado en el bosque, maldito psicótico de mierda...! _

Josh apretó un botón y pasó al siguiente mensaje…

_- Jueves 20 de Enero. 7:35 de la noche: Josh, habla tu madre. ¡¿Se puede saber dónde chingados estás? ¡YA ME DIJERON QUE ANDAS JODIENDO A UN POBRE CHICO! Si le has hecho daño a ese pobre muchacho, olvídate de que te visite en prisión, ¡¿ME OÍSTE?_

El pelingero apretó nuevamente el botón y escuchó varios mensajes y borró algunos de menor importancia. No obstante, se heló de miedo cuando escuchó el siguiente mensaje:

_- Sábado 22 de Enero. 9:00 de la mañana. Viejo, habla Romper Stomper. Oye, Craig y los demás te llamaron varias veces desde el jueves y no les has devuelto sus llamadas. Yo les di su número bajo presión del jefe, quien salió de prisión ayer… Y a propósito de él, no está nada feliz con lo que has hecho. El Bravucón Mayor se enteró de esto desde el mismo jueves después de que desaparecieras junto con Clyde del baño y está sumamente furioso debido a esto, ya que fue el motivo por el que su hembra lo tirara de la cama y de su propia casa, y le exigió que le otorgara pruebas de que Donovan estuviera bien. Cabrón, hablo en serio, no debiste propasarte con ese chico; ahora la policía te busca por secuestro y probable asesinato…_

_- ¡DAME ESE MALDITO CELULAR! – gritó una voz en el fondo._

_- ¡Oh! Ho-hola, jefe…_

_Se oye cómo le arrebataban a Romper su celular y, con la furia bien marcada en el tono de voz, el individuo habló:_

_- ¡MEYERS, HABLA TRENT! ¡MALDITO INFELIZ HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ME LARGO A LA PRISIÓN POR GOLPEAR A ESE IDIOTA DE CARTMAN Y AHÍ MISMO ME ENTERO DE TUS ESTUPIDECES CON CLYDE DONOVAN! ¡¿Sí sabes que Kyle me tiró de su cama, perro de mierda? ¡Mi pareja me echó de la cama y literalmente de su casa por culpa de tus mamadas desde que salí de la prisión bajo el veto de que si Clyde no estaba ileso, que ni volvería a verme nunca más en su vida! ¡ASÍ QUE HAZTE UN FAVOR Y DEVUELVE A DONOVAN SANO Y SALVO SI NO QUIERES QUE LA PANDILLA Y YO NOS UNAMOS A TUCKER Y AL RESTO DE SOUTH PARK Y TE DEMOS CAZA COMO EL VIL ANIMAL QUE ERES! ¡TIENES 24 HORAS PARA APARECERTE A LAS PUERTAS DE LA PREPARATORIA…!_

_Y se escuchó cómo colgaba violentamente el móvil._

- ¡Wow! Trent se oyó muy furioso por teléfono – comentaba Clyde mientras preparaba sus cosas para irse a la escuela.

- Sí… Y me asesinará cuando me vea. Aún no entiendo cómo es que Broflovski puede soportar a ese tipo. Tal vez le haga bien mantenerle a raya de su cama por un tiempo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Le maltrata?

- No… Simplemente Broflovski no duerme bien porque Trent es un poco alocado con el sexo… Ya sabes… Trent es algo… Insaciable…

- Oh… ¿Y eso no te suena a alguien más, cariño?

Sonriente, Josh se acercó a Clyde y rozó dulcemente sus labios con los del castaño. Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron mutuamente al separar sus labios, conscientes de que tendrían mucho de qué explicar al volver a South Park.

Amor, ducha matinal y café. Tres cositas a las que se están acostumbrando desde que estaban juntos; eran los placeres más bellos de la vida, placeres a los que no podrían renunciar ni aunque Trent Boyett les diera una patada en el culo.

De repente, el celular sonó.

Josh y Clyde se volvieron; Josh tomó el Blackberry y, al mirar a la pantalla, se asustó.

En la pantalla salía el nombre de Trent Boyett.

- S-será mejor que contestes, Josh – decía Donovan.

- Pues tendré que poner esta cosa en altavoz. No quiero quedarme sordo por sus gritotes de tipejo neurótico necesitado de visitas conyugales.

Dicho esto, contestó el celular y lo puso en altavoz.

- Ehmmm… ¿Hola…?

_- ¡MALDITO PERRO HIJO DE PUTA!_

- ¡Whoa! ¡Trent! ¡Un gusto saludarte...!

_- ¡DÉJATE DE PENDEJADAS, CABRÓN! ¡DESDE HACE DÍAS QUE TODO EL MUNDO TE BUSCA Y HASTA AHORA TE DIGNAS A CONTESTAR AL MENOS UNA PINCHE LLAMADA!_

- Órale, Trent… No sabía que fuera tan solicitado…

_- ¡CÁLLATE, MEYERS! ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LO QUE DIGAS EN ESTE MOMENTO! ¡LO QUE ME INTERESA AHORA ES SABER DÓNDE TIENES AL CLYDE DONOVAN!_

- Pues Clyde está sano y salvo, y en un lugar seguro.

_- ¡PUES TENDRÁS QUE DECIRME EN DONDE ESTÁ, CABRÓN! ¡NO TE IMAGINAS LA ENORME PRESIÓN QUE TENGO ENCIMA POR TU CULPA! _

- Lo sé. He estado escuchando todos los mensajes que me dejaron en el teléfono… Y lamento mucho que Kyle te haya pateado de su casa, aunque creo que eso sería una terapia para el pobre en cuanto al sueño se refiera…

_- ¡YA DÉJATE DE MAMADAS Y DIME DONDE COÑO ESTÁ ESE IDIOTA DE CLYDE!_

- ¡EA! – exclamó Josh molesto - ¡NO LE FALTES EL RESPETO A MI PAREJA, IMBÉCIL NEURÓTICO ADICTO AL SEXO!

_- ¡¿Q-QUÉEEEE? ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?_

- ¡Lo que oíste, cabrón! ¡Cielos! ¿Sabes algo? Me alegro de que Kyle te haya echado de su cama. No entiendo cómo te puede soportar y neta realmente tiene mi respeto por hacerlo. ¡Y SI, CLYDE ES MI HEMBRA AHORA Y ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE ELLO! ¡ESTÁ JUSTAMENTE AQUÍ A MI LADO ESCUCHANDO ESTA CONVERSACIÓN VISTIENDO MI ROPA Y BEBIENDO UNA RICA TAZA DE CAFÉ DESPUÉS DE UNA BUENA DUCHA MATINAL CONMIGO!

Silencio.

Lo único que se podía escuchar era una respiración entrecortada al otro lado de la línea. De repente la llamada se cortó…

Y Clyde y Josh temblaron de miedo.

Algo les decía que la repentina noticia de que eran pareja le cayó a Trent como una bomba...

De repente, la puerta del departamento se abrió de una patada, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaran de miedo; en el umbral estaba Trent Boyett, el Bravucón Mayor y líder de la pandilla. El tipo estaba hecho una furia, sostenía un bate en la mano y estaba más que dispuesto a causar todo un desastre en el lugar.

- T-Trent – dijo Josh con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver a Trent acercarse a ellos -… N-no sabía que t-tú estabas aquí… P-pudiste haberme dicho q-que estabas en la e-entrada del…

- Cá-lla-te, Meyers…

- ¡TRENT, YA CONTRÓLATE! – alzó la voz Kyle, quien estaba detrás de él visiblemente molesto.

Clyde y Josh suspiraron aliviados al ver al joven pelirrojo entrar e interponerse entre los tres.

Para Meyers era una suerte tener a Kyle como una especie de salvavidas en la pandilla; ser la pareja de Boyett desde hacía años le había dado una especie de estatus de influencia inigualable en el rubio, lo que le permitiría controlar un poco sus impulsos e incluso le calmaría un poco el violento e impredecible carácter que tiene el tipo.

Kyle se dirigió a Clyde y le preguntó con preocupación:

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Meyers no te hizo nada?

- No… Y ya no me hará más daño – respondió el joven Donovan sonriente mientras se sonrojaba.

- Bien… Más le valga que así sea.

Luego se dirigió a Meyers y añadió:

- En cuanto a ti, Josh… ¡¿Estabas loco o qué? ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a todo el mundo? ¡Todos pensábamos que le habías hecho daño a Clyde debido a que le tenías una supesta mala voluntad!

- Lo sé y lo lamento, Broflovski – se defendió Josh.

- ¿Si sabes que Craig y los demás están deseosos de lincharte…?

- Y yo con ellos – agregó Trent.

- Trent…

- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

- ¡Oh! ¡No le hagas caso, Josh! En fin, tienes suerte de que mi padre tuviera contactos en la policía para que nos den como límite el día de hoy para buscarles. Si no lo hubiéramos logrado… Tú serías linchado por todo South Park y estarías purgando en prisión cadena perpetua .

- Lo sé – contestó Meyers -, y créanme que lo siento. Clyde y yo teníamos que zanjar algunas cositas entre los dos.

- ¡¿Y sólo por eso se tomaron todo el fin de semana? – exclamó Boyett - ¡¿No pudieron aunque sea echar una llamadita entre sus folladas o lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo?

- Bueno, Josh y yo estuvimos en Nueva Zelanda todo el fin de semana. Las llamadas desde ahí podrían salir caras – replicó Clyde.

Trent y Kyle se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que les dijo el joven Donovan.

- ¡¿QUÉ USTEDES QUÉ? – gritó Trent muy alterado.

- ¿Ustedes… se… fueron a Nueva Zelanda todo este tiempo? – inquirió Kyle muy asombrado.

Trent estuvo a punto de golpear a Meyers con el bate, pero Kyle le detuvo con una mano y le dijo con serenidad:

- ¡Trent , tranquilízate! ¿Quieres?

- Lo haría si me admitieras de nuevo en tu casa. ¡No sabes tú lo solo que me he sentido por culpa de este idiota!

- Trent… Siempre has sido bienvenido en mi casa.

- Oh, sí, claro… ¡¿Qué?

Kyle giró los ojos y le dijo a un alterado rubio:

- Trent, siempre has sido bienvenido en mi casa, ya que también es como tu casa cuando no están mis papás. Si te eché de mi casa y de la cama fue más bien para presionarte a que investigaras más sobre el paradero de Josh y de Clyde al decirme que no te importaba un rábano lo que le suceda… Y porque sentí que realmente yo nunca te importé.

Trent permaneció en silencio por un momento.

Kyle, Josh y Clyde miraron al rubio muy preocupados, principalmente Josh; el pelinegro lo conocía muy de sobra, ya que había compartido celda con él en la correccional. Sabía que Boyett no era de las personas que se tomaban muy bien cuando uno, especialmente si era su pareja, le decían sus verdades.

Y ahora que Kyle le dijo lo que tal vez podría ser una dolorosa verdad, el rubio podría reaccionar violentamente y golpear a todo el mundo.

No obstante, Trent bajó el bate, sacó su celular y empezó a teclear un mensaje de texto; una vez terminado, lo envió a un número en particular y, con sorprendente calma, les dijo a Josh y a Clyde:

- Ustedes dos… Largo de aquí.

- Ahmmm… Trent… Este es mi departamento – objetó Josh con cautela.

- Me vale madre si es la casa de Cartman o de Marsh. Fuera los dos; le envié un mensaje a Tucker diciéndole que Clyde está bien y que no le has hecho ningún daño. Ya se las arreglarán ustedes para explicar en donde estuvieron, pero ahora ustedes dos se largarán de aquí, claro que primero me tendrás que dar la llave del lugar por si hay que salir o algo.

Sin más objeciones, Josh sacó de su bolsillo la llave de su departamento y se la entregó a Boyett; luego, tomó a Clyde de la mano y juntos salieron corriendo del lugar.

Kyle, por su parte, empezó a retroceder al ver que la puerta se cerraba detrás de Trent, quien le tomó de la muñeca fuertemente al cubrir la poca distancia que había entre los dos y, sin hacer caso de las protestas del pelirrojo, se lo llevó a rastras hacia la habitación.

Y durante el resto de la mañana no salieron de ahí, ya que tenían una larga y dichosa reconciliación conyugal.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhmmm... Bueno, este fic se enfoca en una pareja crack que navega en mi mente desde hace tiempo formada por Clyde y Josh Meyers (ya saben, el del episodio "Papel de baño") y no me pude aguantar en escribir sobre ella, aunque también, como se habrán dado cuenta, hago mención de Treyle (TrentxKyle) e incluso hago aparecer a la pareja en "crisis matrimonial"...<strong>

**En fin, espero que les guste.**

**Saludines!**

**Este fic se lo dedico a ShinigamiJazz y a Dark Karumi Mashiro.**


End file.
